1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which consecutively performs printing while transporting a belt-shaped printing base material which is also called a web (for example, refer to the following JP-A-10-58661). In the printing apparatus in JP-A-10-58661, the printing base material is transported by a driving force of a roller which drives a transporting belt. In addition, the printing base material which is being transported is supported as a printing surface is pressed by a pressing roller.
When a printed image is formed, for example, by water-based ink, there is a case where it takes time until the ink is dried after the printed image is formed. For this reason, as described in the technology in JP-A-10-58661, when a printing base material is supported by a pressing roller which presses the printing base material across a width direction of the printing base material, there is a possibility that the undried printed image deteriorates as the pressing roller comes into contact with the printing base material. In contrast to this, when summarizing the support from a printing surface with respect to the printing base material, the possibility that position shift is generated to a printing base material while being transported increases, and the printing base material is damaged or the printing quality deteriorates. Not being limited to the printing apparatus which forms the printed image by the water-based ink, in the printing device which forms a printed image while transporting a belt-shaped printing base material, there is still room for improvement in ensuring properties that support the printing base material while protecting the printed image.